


I Can Take Whatever I want..... A Reylo Interrogation scene Fanfic

by MrsRen01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Little bit of non-consensual but she gives in eventually ;), My version of Interrogation Scene, Pure Reylo Smut, The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen01/pseuds/MrsRen01
Summary: Reylo newbie here! wrote this fanfic after i watched the force awakens for the first time recently, and i can clearly remember this sexually charged interrogation scene, being the one that planted the Reylo seed into my mind, a seed which subsequently bloomed into a full blown obsession lol! The part where Kylo declares he can take whatever he wants is my favourite bit, hence the title lol! Its a short Fanfic and the first time i've ever written anything, so apologies if it seems a bit rough around the edges/not very well written.  I just needed to express myself and it just wrote itself!





	I Can Take Whatever I want..... A Reylo Interrogation scene Fanfic

Rey woke with a start, she looked around frantically, panic rising up inside her. she was bound to an interrogation table. She looked down to find Kylo Ren crouched down on the floor in front of her like a creature ready to pounce on his prey.  
“Where am I?” She squirmed underneath the restraints  
“your my guest” he replied in a deep robotic  
Voice. Marvelling at the absurd contradiction of what he’d just said, she remembered Finn,  
“where are the others?” She demanded.  
“You mean the murderers....traitors....and thieves you call friends?... You’ll be relieved to know I have no idea” he replied in a slow steady growl.  
He cocked his head to one side “you still want to kill me?” He marvelled almost amused.  
“That happens when your being hunted by a creature in a mask” she snapped.  
Then with a sudden click he lifted his helmet off his head and stood up defiantly, an unusual move for Keylo as his helmet played a key role in the terror and intimidation people felt around him, but for reasons unknown to him, he felt the need to show this girl he wasn’t a monster. Rey was utterly stunned by what she saw, in front of her stood a tall well built young man, she had been expecting something far worse lurking beneath that helmet, but the man standing in front of her was normal and handsome. Towering over her she took a moment to take him in, his long dark hair tumbled around his face, his brown eyes held her gaze defiantly, his lips were distractingly red and plump, his nose was long and sharp but gave almost a regal quality about him. She averted her gaze quickly not wanting him to realise she’d been affected by his appearance. The Dark lord smirked inwardly, when he was satisfied that his actions had had the desired affect, he strode over to her, causing her body to stiffen. Panic started to rise up inside her again, her heart pounded as he reached the side of the table,  
“tell me about the droid” he demanded  
“He’s a BB unit with a selenium drive....” she began rattling off hardware facts about BB8 but he cut her off abruptly  
“he’s carrying a section of a navigational chart, and somehow you convinced him to show it you.....you......a scavenger” now that he had her in such close proximity, he allowed his gaze to linger over her body, the scavenger girl was very beautiful, he found himself wondering how her skin would feel under his touch, he felt something stir in the pit of his stomach,  
“you know I can take whatever i want” he said with a menacing arrogance.  
Rey fought back the tears that had threatened to spill over onto her cheeks, and felt a shiver of disgust run up her spine as an awful image briefly entered her mind. He smirked knowingly, the girl had no idea he could hear all her thoughts but she was about to find out. He drew closer to her placing his hand near her head, she turned her head away from him her heart racing  
“so much loneliness.....you feel so alone” he said with an unsettlingly gentle voice. what the hell...?! Thought Rey, Oh my god he could read minds as well?! As if he wasn’t terrifying enough as it is. The fear she felt at that point, was like nothing she could describe, and She began to tremble uncontrollably, hating herself for becoming so weak. As Kylo probed further into her memories he noticed her begin to tremble, he became distracted by thoughts of how she would feel trembling with pleasure beneath him and he snatched his hand away. Why was this girl affecting him in this way? He had never had thoughts of this kind about any other girl in his life, as a young Jedi in training under his uncle Luke, they were encouraged to live a celibate life style as part of their teachings, and since joining Snoke, he had never had the chance to have relations with the opposite sex, his constant range and anger consumed every last ounce of him, and barely left room for anything else, but this girl.... she was different, he felt drawn to her in a way he couldn’t describe, like they were somehow connected. Earlier on in Tokodana he could feel her presence even before his ship had landed on the planet, she was throwing him completely off balance, distracting him from the task at hand. He quickly composed himself.  
“you have the map, I know it’s in there, and now you’ll give it to me” he stated calmly,  
“I’m not giving you anything!” she cried  
“we’ll see” he said menacingly as he raised his hand towards her head to retrieve the information, to his surprise she was able to resist, what the hell?! he thought the surprise clearly visible on his face. The look on his face spurred Rey on as she pushed her way into his memories “You..” she hissed “your afraid....afraid you will never be as strong as Darth Vader!” She spat. Startled, Kylo Ren staggered backwards. Fury rising up inside him uncontrollably, and letting out an almighty roar he lit his light sabre, crashing it down on the chair beside him, splitting it in two. Rey yelped in fear, closing her eyes and bracing herself for what might come next, but he seemed to compose himself rather quickly as a thought struck him like thunder, The girl was obviously strong with the force! Almost as strong as him! He couldn’t believe his luck! To this day he had never met anyone who matched his abilities with the force, apart from his teachers.  
“you need a teacher, you have no idea how powerful you could be, I can help you”  
The dark knights thoughts were filled with images of them fighting side by side, conquering galaxies together, with her by his side, he would be a formidable, unstoppable force.  
“I would rather die!” She spat. Ignoring her words and feeling intensely aroused, Ren took off his leather gloves and placed them on the table next to his helmet. He leaned in closer to her and stroked her cheek “shhhh...don’t be afraid...I feel it too” Rey lay there frozen, the touch of his fingers on her face sent shock waves through her body, what was happening here?! Kylo Ren allowed his hand to travel down towards her neck, and leant down to plant a kiss, her skin felt warm and smooth. Rey squirmed in her restraints, she couldn’t quite believe what was happening, the Dark Lord Kylo Ren had just kissed her, and she hated herself because she had fucking enjoyed it. He smiled “Did you like how that felt Rey?” He whispered. Rey hated herself even more for doing this, but she realised she had an opportunity here, so she nodded yes, and with one quick press of a button Kylo Ren had snapped open her restraints, Rey collapsed to the ground, Ren lifted her off the ground by her shoulders and smashed his lips into hers, she responded by kissing him back. Ren felt a twinge in his manhood as the kiss become more passionate more hungry, his hands instinctively slid down her body and were now clutching her buttocks, pushing her hips into him, Rey let out a moan as she felt his manhood throbbing against her crotch, and brought her hands up to circle around his neck. He pulled away slightly and whispered “join me” They were centimetres away from the table where his helmet lay, and before he knew what was happening, Rey had picked up his helmet and clunked it over his head, Kylo yelped out and stumbled backwards clutching his head.  
“Never!” She yelled and made a dash for the rooms exit. With a furious growl he dashed off after her, he easily caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist pulling her towards him “No!” She screamed, kicking and squirming beneath his grip. He would make her pay for that he thought angrily. He picked her up and carried her over to a large table at the back of the room, and plonked her down onto it. He grabbed a fistful if her hair and yanked her head back  
“Don’t even think about trying anything like that again” he hissed.  
“let me go...please” she whimpered, tears streaming down her face. seeing her beg and whimper that way sent him into an aroused frenzy, and pushing her down onto the table, he began tearing away at the material that was criss crossed around her tunic.  
“No! Stop!” She screamed trying to claw back her clothes back from his grip. “Shhhhhh he whispered as he slipped his hand into the waistband of her trousers Rey let out a sharp gasp as his fingers quickly found her sex, she grabbed his wrist trying to pull his hand out of her pants but failed, he was way stronger than her. Holding her down with his other arm he began stroking her clit slowly and agonisingly, she stopped struggling and moaned, still clutching his wrist, he smiled, he knew she’d relent eventually. He moved his fingers faster around her clit “good girl....look how wet you are for me, are you wet for me Rey?” He whispered she nodded unable to speak, her body writhing with pleasure beneath him.  
“say it” Ren demanded “I’m wet for you Ren” she whispered he pushed his fingers deeper inside her and circled round and round, she moaned arching her back, guiding his hand and mentally pleading with him to fuck her, “do you want me to fuck you ray?” he whispered into her ear, “yes” she breathed, but he wasn’t done with her yet, he wasn’t about to make it that easy, pulling his fingers out of her abruptly, he grabbed her by her waist to pull her down off the table, sensing her disappointment and complete compliance, he flipped her around so she was almost bent over the table.  
He ripped open her tunic from the front, her bare breasts bounced out, she felt his erection pushing against her buttocks, he shifted himself so that his manhood was positioned in between her buttocks. He slipped his hands up to her breasts, her nipples went hard as soon as he touched them, holy shi!t he thought the girls breasts were round and plump and felt divine under his touch. This was the first time he’d ever touched a girl in this way but he instinctively knew exactly what he wanted to do and how to do it.  
He thumbed her Nipples and gasped in joy as she arched her back in pleasure, pushing her breasts further into his hands. Ren placed the two fingers he previously had inside her into Reys mouth “Suck” he demanded she obliged and once his fingers were satisfying moist he placed those fingers on her nipple and stroked in a circle motion until her nipple was wet. “Oh god” she whimpered. He needed to feel those nipples in his mouth. Grabbing both sides of her tunic he ripped the material apart in two with one swift motion, the material fluttered to the ground and she was now completely naked from the waist up. He spun her around and hoisted her back up to the table in a sitting position, spreading her legs apart, his mouth crashed down onto her nipple, sucking, licking, biting sometimes taking nearly half of her entire her breast into his mouth. “you like how that feels don’t you, you dirty little slut?” Tell me to lick your nipples Rey “ lick them” she moaned, feeling like she was about to explode at any minute “ don’t you dare come” he growled there was no way he was gonna let he come until he was inside of her.  
He licked her breasts like they were lollipops big long strokes one after the other making her breast bounce with every stroke of his tongue, “oh my fucking god” she thought She’d grabbed a handful of his hair and was holding his head in place, she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her hips into him, squirming like she needed him to finish her. “Do you want me to fuck you Rey?” He whispered, “yes, yes” she breathed “say it” he demanded “fuck me Ren, fuck me now!” She wailed he pulled her once more off the table, turning her around and bent her over the table, he yanked her trousers down in one swift motion and she kicked off her boots and stepped out of her trousers. Impatient to be inside her, her tore her pants apart to reveal her bare butt and what a sight it was! She was now completely naked and bent over in front of him. He pulled out his manhood and shoved it deep inside her “Agh!” She screamed as he began grinding into her buttocks, he pounded into her harder and faster gripping her hips with his hands. He slid one of his hands to the front of her and started stroking her clit , oh my god she thought, this was pure ecstasy and she was almost ready to come. “ Harder Ren!” She panted Ren gleefully obliged and pounded into her harder his manhood almost completely coming out of her with each movement, her body colliding with the edge of the table but she didn’t seem to care “cum for me Rey” he panted into her ear as he grabbed a handful of her breast and kneaded it round and around, finally she exploded with an earth shattering ferocity crying out loudly, closely followed by Ren.  
Slumped over the table trying to get her breath back, Rey took a minute to process what the fuck had just happened here. Why the hell had she succumb to him so easily? she thought, despite what he was, he’d given her the most pleasure she’d ever experienced in her life. “I’m glad you enjoyed it” he smirked as he withdrew out of her and pulled his trousers back up. Rey stood up and wrapped her arms around her body, he watched her carefully, becoming acutely aware that she was beginning to feel self-conscious and used, he quickly scooped her up in his arms and kissed her deeply, “you see how formidable we are together Rey? We’re meant to be together. We could achieve such great things” he declared as he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her naked body. “You can clean up through there if you want” pointing to another door behind them. She nodded and walked toward the door, she stopped and turned, “um I’ll probably need some more clothes” she stated, looking at the tattered shreds that used to be her clothes, strewn all over the floor. “yes of course” he said “sorry about that” he said sheepishly, as he raked his hand through his hair. “I’ll arrange something right away” he couldn’t wait to tell the supreme leader about this formidable weapon he’d stumbled across, and how he’d already bent her to his will, he was positive it would be easy to guide her to the dark side, and once he was done training her she would be the most powerful and feared woman in the universe!


End file.
